You can't make me
by Stamina Pendragon
Summary: Rosethorns family opens a cafe near where Will and Warren live. their past is shade, and their future doesn't look bright. Rosethorn doesn't believe in superheros, to her they don't exist. well she's about to get the shock of her life, or is it?
1. The Child’s First Grief

"bla"talking

/bla/thoughts

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

I think that all you need to know:

You can't make me.

* * *

"Move it, Lets GO, get out of the way!" Rosethorn's Dad yelled. 

"Out of the way Kile! Coming through" She said, carrying a tray full of Food to a table. Their café just opened a few weeks ago, and things were hectic. DING! That annoying sound! She turned to Kile, who was still annoyingly close and gave him the food tray.

"Table three K, alright! Try not to spill anything" She said rushing to the front. There where 6 teens waiting for her/Oh great/ she thought

"Hi, welcome to Café Drake" she said in a sickly sweet tone, "table for, six?"

"Ya" The patriotic boy said.

"Okay, wait here a second, and I'll see what I can do" She said walking off. She found a both big enough and motioned for Kile

"there are Six teens in front, bring them here, alright?"

"Kay"

With said teens

"Will. Maybe we should go some place else? It looks busy" Layla had said, looking at the small café.

"This is the only place around here that's not Chinese," Will complained, "no offence" he added when he caught Warrens glare

"I don't know why I'm here" Warren said, rolling his eyes

"you're here because, you love us" Layla said cheerfully

"You have to much energy" Kile said to the hippie, "your table is ready, if you would follow me" she said, leading the teens to the Both Rosethorn indicated

"Please be seated, Rosy will be with you in a moment" Kile said, turning on the TV near the both. Suddenly the TV said Breaking News

"We will return you to your program the old and the tired as soon as I'm done telling you this. There is a giant Robot terrorizing downtown. We have just received word that the Mayor called The Commander and Jetstream" by know every one in the Café was watching, Will rolled his eyes at the mention of his parents, because a small cheer went up for them in the caf. Rose thorn waited patiently, trying not to roller her eyes at the cheer, " and they did it again folks! We now. . . " and he droned on. Rosethorn noticed the teens were stiff looking at the screen

"their probably in on it" She said, absently

"what?" the patriot, Will /_I think Kile said his name is Will_, said

"the 'Commander' and 'Jetstream' their probably in on the robot thing. Wouldn't surprise me, they'd be out of Business." she stopped they were all looking at her like 'what are you on?', "what? Hero's don't exist. What can I get you?" she asked, changing the subject suddenly.

"Um. . . I want a cheeseburger, medium well, and french fries" Will said, Rosethorn nodded, writing it down, "layla?"

"A salad, please" Layla said.

"I'll have the same as Will" said the blond

"me too"

"Me as well, but with ketchup" the gothic girl said

"and you?" Rosethorn asked the other boy, the one who looked like a Biker

"Do you have stake?" he asked

"I'm not sure" Rosethorn said

"I want stake, medium well, with fries" He said

". . . okay" she said, glaring at the biker boy. Then left.

"The nerve of her, saying the Commander and Jetstream were bad" Ethan said, looking at will

"'Hero's don't exist' what is that?" Zack said

"just leave her alone" Layla said, leaning her head on wills shoulder, "I'm sure she has her reasons"

After they ate.

"Are you finished?" Rosethorn asked

"yes, it was good" Will said

"of course it was, I cooked it" Rosethorn said, sarcastically

"really?" Zack said, Rosethorn had learned their names during the course of the meal

"no. here's the bill, have a good day. And a tip for you?" she started, they all looked at her, "Stop living in your fantasy worlds, hero's don't exist, never have, so wake up and smell the coffee" then she walked off.

"She's mean" Magenta said, giving Will her share of the bill.

"She's the one who's living in a fantasy world" Will agreed leaving the money on the table.

"Can we go now?" Warren said, obviously frustrated.

"Ya" Will said and they left. Rosethorn watched them go and shook her head, opening her poetry book to where she left off; not knowing she was being watched:

The Child's First Grief

_Oh, call my brother back to me,_

_I cannot play alone;_

_The Summer comes, with flower and bee,_

_Where is my brother gone?_

_The flowers run wild, the flowers we sowed,_

_Around our garden tree;_

_Our vine is dropping with its lode-_

_Oh, call him back to me._

_He wouldn't heat thy voice, fair child,_

_he may not come to thee;_

_His face that once like summer smiled,_

_on earth no more thou'lt see._

_A rose's brief, bright life of joy,_

_Such unto him was given._

_Go, thou must play alone, my boy,_

_Thy brother is in Heaven_

_And has he left his birds and flowers?_

_And must I call in vain?_

_And through the long, long summer hours_

_Will he not come again?_

_And by the brook, and in the glade,_

_Are all our wandering o'er?_

_Oh, while my brother and me played,_

_Would I have loved him more._

by: Felicia D. Hemans

* * *


	2. To a Friend

Disclaimer: see first chapter

* * *

Rosethorn hated the place where she lived. /_there's nothing to do here!_/ she thought, as she walked in the park near her house/café. As she walked, she passed a mother playing with her children and Rosethorn smiled forcefully. _/I wonder if my mother ever thinks of me? He baby girl. Probably not, dad says she's a snob_/ She sighed and sat down in the gazebo, leaning back against the wood, and closed her eyes. 

"Hay, are you okay?" a voice said. Rosethorn opened her eyes and say it was the hippie from the café, Layla.

"sigh ya" she responded.

"I'm Layla. Do you live around here as well Rose?" Layla asked innocently. Rosethorn winced at the nickname, and glared at the way to chipper girl.

"Don't call me Rose. I know who you are, you introduced me to everyone at the table when you ate at me café yesterday, remember?" Rosethorn said, "and my house is right on top of the café, dad figures it'll be easier to operate that way." Rosethorn stood up and looked at the girl.

"What about your mother?" She asked, again a completely innocent question.

"My parents got a divorce, she doesn't live with us" The girl standing in front of Rosethorn seemed generally intrigued.

"What do you want?" Rosethorn asked, suspiciously.

"To be your friend" Layla said, taken back by her tone.

"Nobody just wants to be _my_ friend, so what do you want?"

"Come on. Why wouldn't people want to be your friend?"

"Because they don't, you'd have to ask them for the exact reasons"

"but I want to be your friend, we all do. Well maybe not Warren, but he's. . ." Layla begin

"complicated?" Rosethorn offered, "Wouldn't have guessed, it's not like he's obviously ant-social, or anything." Layla laughed.

"Come on! Please? We're hanging out at Wills, think of this as a welcome to the neighborhood type thing?" Layla pleaded, forcefully. When rosethorn didn't answer, she took it as a yes

"Great! Come on!" She said and dragged Rosethorn away.

At Wills house

Layla opened the door and walked in, but Rosethorn stayed outside.

"Will? Where are you? I have someone for you to meet" Layla said

"He's met me before" Rosethorn said weakly.

"Layla? We're in the Living room" Will shouted. Layla grabbed Rosethorns arm and pulled her into said living room

"everybody this is Rosethorn, Rosethorn this is everybody" layla said, taking a seat next to Will

"hi" rosethorn said, shyly

"Hay Rosy! Sit down, umm, next to Warren, it's the only free seat." The blond, Zach, said. Rosethorn sighed and sat down. Warren moved away from her.

"Don't call me Rosy, or Rose. Alright? If you have to shorten my name, it's Thorn." She said

"Thorn is it?" a voiced asked. She looked around and say a man and a women standing near the front doorway.

"Mom, Dad!" Will said, surprise, "umm, this is Rosethorn Drake, her father opened a café near the paper lantern, she's the one I was talking about. The one who thinks That the Commander and Jetstream are in league with the robots." Will hurried to explain, hoping his parents catch on.

"Oh. . . OH! Her, well, umm, everyone's entitled to their own opinion, I guess. Will can I see you in the kitchen?" his dad said.

"Sure" Will said. Thorn was confused.

"Why did he bring that up?" Thorn asked

"his parents are huge Commander and Jetstream Fans" Warren said, looking at the cards in his hand.

"Oh." She said, also looking at his hand, "I'd fold if I was you" he looked up and raised an eye brow, and she nodded vigorously.

With Will

"Why is she here?" Wills dad asked.

"Layla brought her. He told me she found thorn in the park, by herself, and decided to be her friend. Layla's like that." Will said.

"You said your self she doesn't believe in superhero's, and besides she's not. . . in your school" Mr. Stronghold said

"Dad, I can have friends that aren't. . . in my school" Will said, upset.

"Fine, but she isn't allowed anywhere else besides the living room and the kitchen, understand, good" and he left, leaving Will alone in the kitchen.

When Will returned to the living room, Warren and Thorn were arguing about the game.

"You should fold" Thorn said, mater-of-fact-ly.

"You told me that last time" he growled out, glaring at her.

"Well last time all you had was a Jack and a five, how was I to know that the river would be a Jack? But this time you should fold" Warren glared at her, and looked at Zack, Ethan and Layla

"I'm all in" he said, Zack and Ethan folded immediately, but layla, went all in too

"bad move Warren" she said, as she turned the river card. Warren had an Ace and a two of Diamonds, and there were an ace and a two on the board. Layla had two kings, a was riding the river. Layla flipped the cards and. . .

"Told you ya should have folded, three of a kind beats two pair." Thorn said, then dove for cover when warren lunged for her. BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP,

"Stupid watch. I have to go, guys," Thorn said looking at her watch, "I had to be home five minuets ago. Thanks for the invite Layla" she said, getting ready to leave.

"No problem. Hay!" she said, jumping up and running for the hall way. She grabbed Thorn by the shoulders "what's you phone number? This way we can call you when we're having another get together" she smiled brightly. Thorn smiled back, slightly. And wrote her number on a piece of paper in her pocket.

"Nice! Do you want someone to walk you home, Will, or Warren?" She asked, concerned, when she looked at the clock.

"No, I'll be fine, thanks any way" Thorn said and walked out of the house

"okay, Bye then!" layla shouted from the door. Rosethorn turned around and waved at her, then ran off in the direction of her house, unaware she was being watched. Thorn slowed down after an few minuets and started walking. As she walked, she though about her new friends, _/maybe we really have a chance to start over, Layla and her friend are nice enough_/ and then a poem she read last night suddenly assaulted her thoughts:

TO A FRIEND

_You entered my life in a casual way_

_and saw at a glance, what I needed_

_There were others who passed me or met me each day_

_But never a one of them heeded._

_Perhaps you were thinking of other folks more_

_Or chance simply seemed to decree it;_

_I know there were many chances before,_

_But the others, well they didn't see it._

_You said just the thing that I wished you would say_

_and you made me believe that you meant it;_

_I held up my head in the old gallant way_

_and resolved you should never repent it._

_There are times when encouragement means such a lot_

_and a word is enough to convey it,_

_There were others who could have, as easy as not -_

_but, just the same, they didn't say it._

_There may have been someone who could have done more_

_To help me along, though I doubt it;_

_What I needed was cheering, and always before_

_They had let me plod onward without it._

_You helped to refashion the dream of my heart,_

_And made me turn eagerly to it;_

_There were others who might have (I question that part)_

_But, after all, they didn't do it._

By: Grace Stricker Dawson

* * *


	3. Lonly Teardrops

Disclaimer: see first chapter

I'd like to thank all my readers, thank them for putting up with my spelling and poor grammer, because I really can't spell (It's called Dyslexia, and it Sucks!)

* * *

"What happens if I don't want to do a stupid report on George Washington?" Thorn asked to no one in particular. She was sitting in her room, staring at her computer, which was off. She had planned of starting, and finishing, her History report at the beginning of her vacation, but she just didn't want to. She sighed and wished she had something else to do. She had been friends with Will and the gang since August, which was like, seven months. They all go to some private school, so she had no idea what their schedule was. Ring Ring Ring/The Phone/ 

"I got it!" She yelled, diving for the phone, "Hello?"

"Thorn! Its good to hear your voice stranger" it was Layla.

"Ya. I was just thinking about all of you" Thorn said, excitedly, "I am so bored, I have a history project about George Washington" She stuck out her tongue, even though Layla can't see

"did you just stick out your tongue? He he I know you too well. What are doing right now?" Layla asked.

"Are you deaf? I have a history project" she said

"Oh, now?"

"I was gonna start, but if you have something else in mind. . . " Thorn trailed off

"Ya! That's why I called, we need you to come over to Wills house and help us"

"who's gonna be there?"

"The usual" the usually was Layla, Will, Zach Ethan and Magenta. Warren come every so often, when ever he wanted, he just showed up.

"Okay, let me clear it with my dad and I'll set out"

"See you soon" Layla said and hung up. Rosethorn hung up and went down stars.

"Dad, can I go over Wills?"

"Who's gonna be there" her dad asked. He took the whole 'Parents, The anti-Drug' thing way to seriously.

"I'm going to Wills house, Layla, Ethan, Zach and Maj are gonna be there"

"boys? I don't know, it's late, maybe you should. . . "

"DAD! You can't be serious. I'm Sixteen for crying out loud, I'm not a kid!" Thorn shouted

"Rosy..."

"DO NOT Call me that!"

"Give me a reason why I should let you go, after the way you just acted"

"Because today is the day Jason died, and I'm not sulking in my room, I want to go out with some friends, your always badgering me to be more friendly and now I am, and you say no!" Thorn shouted, really upset.

"Oh," was all he said. Then he looked at her, "fine, go, have fun, be back before noon, please"

"noon? Ya! I love you dad!" she said, grabbing her coat and heading for the door way. Suddenly their was a knock at door.

"Who could that be? Most people just ring through the Café." her dad said from the living room

"I'll get it" Thorn said, already at the door. When she opened it, and to her surprise, it was Warren

"Hay" he said

"hay, yourself, stranger," she said, smiling, "what brings you here?"

"Wills having a thing tonight, right? I thought I'd walk with you" he said

"Ah, the buddy system, my dad will be so pleased" she said, "dad I'm leaving now!"

"have Fun!" he shouted. As Thorn and Warren walked towards Wills house, it was silent.

"Your lucky" Thorn said suddenly, looking at warren, they were about a block away from Wills house.

"Why" Warren asked, completely confused

"You're an only child, right? That means you don't know what it's like to lose a brother" She said,

". . .and you do?"

"Would I be talking about it if I didn't" she said, "today's the day my brother died, three years ago"

"oh" was all he said

"Why thank you Dr. Phil" she said, "oh, and promise you wont tell anybody, about my brother, please?"

"Whatever" was all he said. They had arrived at Wills house, so their conversation was officially over. Thorn shrugged and walked up the door and knocks, Will immediately opened the door.

"Your Both here, good!" will said grabbing Thorns arm and dragging her into the house, Warren followed.

"Who! Where's the fire?" she asked, looking at Will

"Thorn, your never going to believe this" Layla began

"Layla, hun, I'm never gonna believe in a lot of things, try being more specific." Thorn said, exasperated

"Will's gonna be able to meet The Commander and Jetstream!" Layla said, excitedly

"What?" Thorn asked , in disbelief. She studied Layla, and decided that she was way to excited.

"Will's gonna-"Layla began

"I heard you. Why tell me this?" she asked, suddenly mad, "You know how I feel about them"

"Well, I know how much you like the truth, so I thought, if you had a chance to talk to them, you could figure out your whole robot theory." Thorn just stared at her, then looked at Will, then at everybody else.

"Why?" She asked, suddenly sounding small

"What's wrong?" Layla asked

"why? Why today!" Thorn said, suddenly in a rage, "So much for needing my help, I'm out of here" she said, walking out and into the rain /_when did it start raining? Who cares_/ she started walking in some random direction, not paying attention to anything.

Time elapse: unknown

She felt like she had been walking for hours. It was still raining, hard, and it was still dark.

/_why did I have to flip?_/ she had asked herself over and over again/_it's not like they know, Warrens the only one who knows about my brother, but he doesn't know_/ she sighed and continued to walk. A police car pulled up beside her

"Umm, what are you doing miss" one of them asked from the car

"What does it look like, I'm walking" she retorted

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked

"I'm not in the mood for home, thanks anyway" she said, walking faster

"are you sure" he asked. Thorn stopped and looked at him.

"Yes I'm sure. Did I give off the impression that I was lying when I said I didn't want to go home?" she said, getting annoyed, "please leave me alone"

"Fine" he said, ans they drove off, leaving her, once again, alone. _/not like I didn't ask for it? She thought, as she entered a park_./oh, ya this must be a safe place to be at, like, 1 in the morning/ she walked to the Gazebo in the center of the park, and stared at it. /_well, at least I'm close to home_/ and walked into it. She sat down on her favorite bench and sighed. /I've always been alone since Jason died/ she thought/_sure I've had friends, but it's just not the same_/ It was then that she realized that even though she was sheltered from the rain, water was still running down her face. She looked up to see if there was a leak when she realized she was crying. She started to laugh at the irony of the situation._ /the day after Jason died, I ran away to the gazebo in the park near where we lived and cried_/

"Oh, and here I'd hope to find you when you were still sane" a voice said from the entrance.

Thorn looked up and saw Warren and Layla standing there, "what are you doing here?" she asked

"looking for you, silly" Layla said, and sat down next to her

"Oh, don't mind me, Warren, make yourself comfortable. I'm fine, really" Thorn said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever" he said, but took a seat next to her also.

"How come you're stuck with the resident Sourpuss?" Thorn asked Layla, "you loose rock, paper, scissors?"

"He's not that bad, "she said, "no worse than you were tonight, though. Wanna tell me what brought that on?"

"Is it about your brother" Warren said, absently

"ya," she said, "Your great Commander and Jetstream are the reason he's dead." she said bitterly, and tried to stand up, but Layla grabbed her arm and forced her back down

"What? Why? What happened" Layla asked, now Warren was looking at her too

"fine. Three years ago, my brother was working at a fireworks factory," she began, "there was a supervillain, or a Giant robot, or something," she stopped. She was crying again, this was harder than she though. Thorn hadn't talked about Jason's death to anyone, "and it fell down, like the usually do, and it landed on his factory, or the evil guy blew up the factory. I don't know what happened exactly, but he died in that factory, and it was all their fault"

"oh" was all that Layla.

"Well if that's all I'd rather sit with the Sourpuss" Thorn said coldly. She got up, Layla's grip had grown week during the story, and walked away "I'm going home, come bother me when you have something to say" and left, leaving layla staring after her.

"Hay!" Warren yelled and ran after her. He grabbed her by arm and turned her around "you think you're the only on they hurt" He said "You think you're the only one who lost someone because of them?"

"Because you would know? Huh? You lost someone to them?" Thorn yelled

"They locked up my father" he said quietly

"your. . .who are you?" she said, yanking her are away from him and backing away, " the only people they lock up are Supervillains, which would make your father a Supervillain." Thorn glared at him, still backing up.

"Stay away from my, alright? All of you, just stay away from me!" she yelled at both Warren and Layla, then turn and ran for her house. Warren looked back alt Layla, and sighed. Thorn Ran all the way to her room and slammed the door. She slid down the wall and cried. She wished she could just die. Thorn started humming a song:

LONELY TEARDROPS

_Lonely teardrops, you been crying_

_I hear them fall_

_In the night the empty night_

_I hear your song_

_It goes right through me_

_It used to move me_

_(lonely, lonely)_

_Lonely paris, met a dancer_

_We did the stroll_

_Through the night the empty night_

_Four years ago_

_I thought you know me_

_She gave it to me_

_(lonely, lonely)_

_Chorus:_

_I seem to see a rose_

_I reach out then it goes_

_Now in it's thorns I roam_

_The sky is grey and I am cold_

_Lord I tell you, lord I tell you_

_All I want to do is get back home_

_Lonely teardrops, we did shoot them_

_They came on strong_

_Vials of rain to kill the pain_

_So far from home_

_I thought you knew me_

_You did it to me_

_(lonely, lonely)_

_Lonely teardrops, I've been cryin'_

_All week long_

_Love is willing but the bed is cold_

_Goodbye, Laurence_

_I thought I knew you_

_What good did that do_

_(lonely, lonely)_

_Chorus:_

_I seem to see a rose_

_I reach out then it goes_

_Now in it's thorns I roam_

_You never know until you know_

_Lord I ask you, lord I beg you_

_All I want to do is get back home_

_Lonely teardrops_

_Lonely teardrops_

By: Blue Oyster Cult

* * *


	4. Black out

* * *

Thorn hadn't come out of her room since that night, except for school. According to her father, Will and the others had called almost every other hour, asking for her, and she told them, in many different ways, to leave her alone. 

"Honey, why don't you come out and eat something?" her father said.

"Go away!" Thorn said forcefully.

"Rosethorn Drake, Don't talk to your Father that way!" a familiar voice yelled through the door

"Mom?" Thorn asked.

"Yes, now come out here, and we can have a nice family dinner" She said, opening the door.

"Rose, honey" her mother began

"Don't call me that" Thorn said, walking out of her room and into the kitchen, "hay, Kris" she said, absently

"Rosethorn, it's good to see you again," Chrysanthemum said, she was Kris for short, her full name was Chrysanthemum Krista Kraven, Kraven was their mothers' last name, "how have you been?"

"I'm alright." Thorn answered.

"What's going on dear?" Thorn's mother asked, sitting down next to her at the table.

"Nothing." she answered sharply.

"Chryssy made dinner for us, so sit down and enjoy." her mother said trying to change the subject.

**Knock Knock!**

"Who could that be?" her mother said, a bit too cheerfully. Thorn looked at Kris and saw her roll her eyes.

_/Maybe she isn't that bad./_ Thorn thought as she watched Kris. She had gotten up to check on something that was in the oven, then began to set the table, seemingly oblivious to Thorn and their father sitting there watching her.

"Well honey look at this! Look who's here! What a surprise!" her mother said in a false tone.

Thorn looked up to see her mother ushering Layla, Will, Zach, Ethan, Magenta, and to her surprise, Warren into the kitchen.

"What. Are they doing here?" Thorn asked through clenched teeth.

"Chryssy! Make extra places for Rosy's friends!"

"Look at that mom, I already did . . . silly me." Kris said in a bored tone, as she finished setting the table.

When she finally looked up to see our 'guests' recognition passed over her face. She looked at Thorn, and asked, "You're friends with these guys?"

"Not anymore." Thorn answered quickly, not even bothering to look at her guests.

"Oh. Why not?" Kris asked, not bothering to look up at her younger schoolmates, "you don't like- OW!" Thorn looked up at Kris and saw that her sleeve was on fire.

She was glaring at Warren, but Thorn didn't understand what Warren had to do with it. All of a sudden Kris wasn't where she was. Thorn turned to look for her and saw her standing in front of Warren.

"What was that for!" she said before she smacked him in the head.

"Hey listen! Just because you're a year ahead of us doesn't mean you can beat us up!" Zach said, trying to stand up to Kris.

"Yes it does." she answered, as she walked back over to the oven and took something out.

"God, Kris, you're such a snob!" Thorn said to her.

"You have no idea." Will answered, and Layla smacked him.

"She is not! She's really nice. You guys are just mean to her. Warren did set her on fire!" Layla said in Kris's defense.

"Wait, he what? How did Warren set Kris on fire? He was way over there and she was by the stove." Thorn asked, confused.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You don't know? You guys haven't told her? What kind of friends are you? Dad! You didn't tell her either! You people!" Kris said as she came over and sat next to Thorn. She pulled her into a big hug and patted her back. "You poor poor poor thing! No one told you and you've been going through you're whole life without knowing! It's so sad!"

"Wait! Told me what?" Thorn said struggling out of Kris's grip. "I know that Warren's dad is a SuperVillain, if that's what you're talking about."

"Oooh! She talked about Hotheads daddy dearest!" Kris said glancing at the two. "What? You're not gunna barbeque her? I recall you trying pretty hard to fry buddy Will over there, because of something his dear old dad did! What are you gunna do to my kid sis?"

"What's going on!" Thorn said, standing up.

"Their Superhero's, I am too, and mom" Kris said. Thorns face fell /_what? This can't be real_/

"No, no, no no no no no" Thorn stammered, backing away from the table

"yaeh-huh" Kris said, and nodded

"No" Thorn said again, forcefully, "Hero's don't exist"

"Honey, please, calm down and sit your ruining Chryssy's wonderful dinner" her mother said, they all looked at her

"Rose, please" her dad Began

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" Thorn hollered at her father, and turned to leave, but her mother was standing in the way.

"sit down, hun" her mother said, forcefully, "we need to talk" Thorn turned around, and saw her mother was still sitting, then turned back to her other mom.

"I'm going crazy" Thorn said, trying to rationalize,

"No your not" Kris said, patting her on the head.

"Hero's don't exist," Thorn said, ignoring Kris, "because if they did Jason would still be alive"

"Maybe we should go" Layla said, starting getting up

"Sit" Thorns mother said, and Layla sat, "Rosethorn, you have to get over your belief that Hero's don't exist just because of a mistake. Who could have guessed the Robot would fall on the factory"

"They should have known it was dangerous. The Commander and Jetstream are murderers, but no one cares!" Thorn yelled

"It's not nice to talk about Will's parents like that in front of him" Kris said

"Wills Parents" Thorn repeated, and Kris nodded, "the Commander and Jetstream are Will's Parents?"

"Yes dear" Her father said, quietly. Thorn looked at him, then at Will.

" Let me get this straight, you're all superheroes?" Thorn said

"No, actually only Will and Warren are Hero's the rest are sidekicks" Kris said. Thorns dad, got up, and was about to hug her

"Don't touch me" she said, venomously, backing up, "get away from me. You're not a hero, why?"

"Well honey, when two superheroes have children, theirs a chance that the child won't have powers, it's rare, but it happens" Thorn looked at him, then way, scanning the faces of Will, Zach, Ethan, Magenta, Layla and finally Warren. She stared at Warren, of anyone in the room, he was someone she could relate too.

"Thorn, are you alright" Layla said, looking at her./_No_/ Thorn wanted to say, but she couldn't get it out. The room was spinning, she had to sit down, and before everything went black, someone caught her.

* * *


	5. Party Animals

* * *

"Welcome back" Her dad said when Thorn opened her eyes. 

"What? What happened" She said, sitting up

"You passed out. I've never seen the hot head move so fast" Kris said, looking at Warren, "you could give Speed a run for his money"

"Shut up" he said, not bothering to look at anyone

"Oh" Thorn said, looking at Him, "thanks"

"Don't mention it" He said

"Really, don't" Kris added. The room got silent. Thorn looked around, and realized the others had left.

"Where did. . ." Thorn began

"The rest of his posies go? They left, mom thought it was best" Kris said, smiling.

"Then why is. . ." Thorn tried again

"Warren still here? Mom thought it was best he stay the night" Se said, winking.

"Really" Thorn said, in sarcastic disbelief

"My mother isn't home, she went to visit my father, so I'm staying here" he said dryly. Thorns father moved away from her and walked out of the room

"Oh don't worried about me, guys, I can get up by myself, it's not like I just passed out or anything" Thorn said loudly

"Okay" Kris said, following her dad. Warren rolled his eyes, and helped her up. He held her hand for what could be classified as a little longer than normal, then let go

"oh, my friend, Jasmine, is coming over too, so we can have a party, wont that be fun?" Kris said, popping her head back through the doorway

"Loads" Thorn muttered, only Warren heard, he smirked.

"You two don't get along?" he offered

"Never. We weren't friends when my parents were together. And now that she's live with mom for three years, she's worse" Thorn said, throwing her arms up in the air for emphasis, "come on, if we get to my room fast enough, maybe we can get out the window" when Warren didn't move, Thorn grabbed his arm and started dragging him up the stairs.

"I can walk" he said

"Then prove it" Thorn said, "walk up the stars, straight into my room, then out the window"

"Where are you too going?" Thorn's mother said. Thorn sighed.

"Up to my room mother," She said, not bothering to look at her, "you thought 'it was best' that Warren stay here, and I'm not about to let him suffer with you guys down here, I'm not that vindictive" she added

". . . fine, behave" she said, walking back into the living room

"Rosy and Warren, sitting in a tree" Kris sang, following her mother

"I swear, I'm going to kill her" Thorn mumble, "so much for our jail break"Walking past Warren and up to her room.

"Nice room" Warren said sarcastically. The room was blank. The only other color in it, other than white, was black, the bed. A black cast iron canopy, with black lace curtain, black pillows, black sheets and a black comforter.

"Thanks" Thorn said, sitting down on the bed. She reached under the bed and pulled out her laptop "You may not know it, but I've conquered Europe"

"What?" he asked.

"Ya. By day I'm a normal girl. But my night, when I'm not sleeping, I'm a global conquer" She said, showing Warren her Medieval Total War disk.

"Oh" he said and Thorn looked at him.

"I was just kidding. So how do you know Kris, again?" Thorn asked, still confused as to how Kris knew so much about her friends.

"We go to school together. She's a senior." he answered.

"Oh. Is she like that at school too?"

"She's worse. Her and her group of friends are a bunch of bullies and snobs."

"ROSY!" Kris yelled upstairs.

Thorn groaned and rolled her eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She yelled back.

"People are arriving! You and Torch up there need to come down and make an appearance. I want all my friends to meet my baby sister!"

"Um, No!" Thorn called down.

When there was no more yelling coming from Kris, they assumed she'd given up. They were so wrong.

Suddenly she appeared in Thorn's room, at the end of her bed with her hands on her hips.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." she said, "well actually, their both easy for me" Thorn glared at her, and put her laptop away.

"I don't do parties" She said, sitting back up, "and I'm sure Warren would rather eat worms than go downstairs"

"Well, that's too bad" Kris said, grabbing both of them and then suddenly, they were in the living room.

"How did. . ." Thorn started to say, but stopped her self, "Never mind, I don't want to know"

"Who invited the Loser?" some guy said.

"Speed? Do my a favor." Kris said.

"Anything!"

"Go away" She said, and he was gone. Thorn blinked.

"Supper speed." Warren said, referring to the guy.

"Oh" was all Thorn could say.

"Hay! Shay! Over here" Kris yelled, "her name's Jasmine O'Shay, so everyone calls her Shay" She added

"what's up?" Shay asked, "Oh, is this your sister? She seriously needs some new friends." She said, looking at Warren and scowling.

"Ya this is my sister, and don't worry, their not her friends anymore, Mom said Warren could stay the night because his moms not home." Kris said.

Thorn growled.

"Oh, that's good, we don't want her picking up bad habits. Why isn't she at Sky high?"

"She doesn't have any powers."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Thorn said, Kris grabbed her arm before she had a chance to leave.

"Where are you going? There are more people you have to meet, Shay, where's Lash?"

"Right here" A guy, Thorn presumed it was Lash, said.

"Let go" Thorn growled at Kris.

"No." Kris said, smiling. Thorn struggled out of her grip, and started heading for the door.

"I am out of here." She said, grabbing Warren hand and walking towards the door.

"Rosethorn Elizabeth Drake! You're not going anywhere!" Kris said, suddenly blocking the way out. "Besides, you haven't met my boyfriend yet."

Warren groaned.

Kris glared. Then she grabbed Thorn's hand, and walked back into the house.

"Lash! Where's Damien?" she asked, as a small group formed around her.

It was Shay, Lash, and Speed. Shay was leaning on Lash, and Speed was practically drooling over Krista.

"King went into the kitchen." Speed replied, trying to capture Krista's attention..

"Excellent. My favorite man in my favorite room." Kris said with a smile.

"God!" Thorn exclaimed, embarrassed and enraged by Kris's actions. "King?" she asked, almost as an afterthought.

"That's what they call him. I'm pretty sure it's his last name." Warren answered.

Krista spun around when she heard his voice, obviously not realizing he'd been following behind us.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"He's coming with us." Thorn answered defensively, her angry violet eyes locking with her sister's cold grey ones.

"Fine. But don't say anything." she said, looking back at Warren with a disgusted glance.

"Where are mom and dad?" Thorn asked, suddenly realizing that the house was overrun by teens and knowing their parents wouldn't allow this sort of thing.

"They went out for the night. They know how responsible I am." Kris answered.

When Thorn gave her a disbelieving look, Kris added, "Me and my friends will have this place looking spotless again before they get back, and no one will know the difference."

"I'll know." Thorn said.

"But you won't say anything." Kris answered, not even bothering to look back.

"Babe! There you are! This fudge cake is awesome!" a guy called out. He was a little taller than Warren, had light brown hair the fell right below his ears. He was good-looking, but in a rough sort of way.

"Damien! I've been looking for you." Kris said, walking up to him and kissing him.

"I know. Shay told me. I came back here to look for you." he answered.

"And eat my cake! That was supposed to be for tomorrow." she pouted.

Thorn was amazed. She'd never seen her sister pout before. In fact, she'd never seen her sister show anything besides confidence, and that evil look when she's bullying someone.

"C'mon Kris, I only had a piece." the guy said, shoving the rest of it into his mouth before she grabbed it from him.

"Whatever," she said, clearly mad at him, "This is my little sister, Rosy. Rosy, this is my boyfriend, Damien."

"Don't call me that!" Thorn growled at her.

Both Kris and Damien ignored her.

Damien put his arm around Kris and stuck his hand out for Thorn to shake.

"Glad to finally meet you." he said, in a very cocky tone.

"Wish I could say the same." Thorn muttered, and kept her hands at her side.

Damien flashed her an evil grin, then looked at Kris.

"What's Torch doin' here? You didn't invite him, did you?" he asked, looking from her to Warren.

"Not in this lifetime. You know you really need to wake up. Like I'd invite him, a sophomore, to one of _my_ parties." She said, shoving away from him and walking out of the kitchen.

"What the hell is your problem!" Damien shouted, to which the whole crowd froze.

"Not again." Lash sighed.

"Yes!" Speed said and sped straight to Kris, who walked right past him, towards Shay.

"Don't yell at me!" she yelled back.

"Oh my God." Warren muttered.

"Wanna leave?" Thorn asked. In the background you could here Damien and Kris yelling at each other.

"Absolutely." Warren answered, and they slipped out the back door.

They walked outside and down the back steps into the diner's kitchen.

"Are they always like that?" Thorn asked, after they sat down at one of the tables.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Wow. She's a bitch." Thorn replied.

"I know . . . . why are we here?"

"We walked down the stairs. They lead us to the kitchen, and now we're sitting in the diner."

"I meant why are _we_ here. I thought you didn't like me?"

"I - I. . . . . I don't know anymore. I'm so confused!"

"Tell me about it."

"Ok well-"

"That's not what I meant. I meant it like, 'obviously'."

"Oh." Thorn replied, trying not to laugh at herself. "I'm an idiot." she mumbled.

Warren didn't respond. Kile came up and asked if they wanted anything, but they both just shook their heads.

"Look, I appreciate your parents letting me stay here, but I don't really want to. I'll see ya around." he said, and got up.

"Whatever." Thorn answered cooly, and Warren left.

She sighed, and then put her head in her hands.

She could here the noise coming from Kris and her friends and had no desire to return there. She got up, ran behind the counter to grab a water, and walked out of the diner.

She quickly jogged to the gazebo and sat down, leaning her head back against the cool wood, and fell asleep.

* * *

AN: okay, my Beta helped write this, so She's a really big char. do you know who she is? And before you ask question, yes people can have Purple eyes, It's called the Alexandra genesis. 


	6. What's Wrong With Warren?

ya, don't own, don't sue.

* * *

Thorn woke up knowing something was wrong, but she couldn't place it. It was like a feeling that was nagging her. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was/_that's right, after Warren ditched, I went to the gazebo_/ Thorn walked back home, and the feeling returned full force. When she walked into the house, she noticed that Kris kept her word, kind of. The house was spotless, unless you counted all the unconscious forms lying everywhere. /_This is great_/ she thought, picking her way, carefully, through the nameless bodies. She walked into the bathroom and froze. There was a lion in the bathtub. Thorn did a double take. There was definitely a **_lion_** in the bathtub. It opened its eyes and looked at her, then shut them and went back to sleep. Thorn quickly shut the door, and turned around. 

"Great" she said.

Thorn headed up the stairs, fearful of what she would find. She opened her door and saw Shay leaning up against the door frame, asleep, someone leaning, more like falling, halfway out the window, Speed on the floor, at the foot of her bed, and Kris asleep on her bed.

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed" she mumbled, slamming the door. She heard a loud thud, a few groans, and some muttering. When Thorn opened the door, there was a slight change of scenery. No one was in the window, Shay was on the floor, holding her head, Speed was standing next to the bed, and Kris was sitting on her bed, like she owned it, glaring at Thorn

"And she's still there"

"Can I help you?" Kris asked, annoyed

"You know there's a lion in the bathtub" Thorn said

"So that's where he went!" Kris muttered and disappeared. Thorn raised an eyebrow and glared at the others.

"What?" Speed asked when he noticed her glare.

"That was sooo rude" Shay said, from the floor.

"So who is the 'he' in the bathroom?" Thorn asked, then noticed Lash climbing through the window.

"That was rude" Lash said, rubbing his head, Thorn glared at him, "Hay! Has anyone ever told you you have purple eyes?"

"you are an idiot, aren't you?"

"The lion's King" Speed said, sitting down on Thorns bed.

"Up, all of you" Thorn said, "Out, now" When no one listened she picked up the still disoriented Shay and threw her out. When she headed towards Speed, he rushed past her, Lash followed, not wanting to be alone. Thorn sighed and went about fixing her room. When she was done, she got the nagging feeling again. /_I need to find a phone_/ she thought, going down stairs. Thorn suddenly regretted the decision

"And you thought hiding in the Bathtub would solve our problems?" Kris shouted, "That's it, we're through!" One could hear Speeds' shout of triumph.

"I don't know how I got there, honest!. . . I'm sorry baby" Damien said, almost pleading

Kris eyed him suspiciously, but he looked pretty confused. She went to him and said, "Oh, it's okay, come here, I'll make you some breakfast"

"Kris!" Thorn shouted, Kris turned around and glared at her

"What do you want, twerp"

"Where's the phone?"

"The phone? A very good question" Kris said, looking around, "I don't know" Thorn sighed in frustration

"Baby, I'm Hungry" Damien complained

"Find it your self, Rosy, I'm making my man breakfast" Thorn growled at the hated nickname. One could hear Speeds cry of defeat in the background, as Kris said "we're back together, let's not let anything get between us again"

Thorn looked everywhere in the house, but the phones where missing

"What a weird thing to steal" Thorn muttered, "where the hell are my phones!" everybody turned to look at her, but no one answered.

"This is great" Thorn said

"I know, isn't it? Me and Damien, back together, everything's great" Kris said

"Where are the damn phones!" she shouted. Someone started laughing in the background

"Speed?" Kris said

"Yes!"

"Give Rosy back the phones" Speed sighed, but gave them to her anyway. Thorn ran up to her room and shut the door. Out of instinct, she dialed a number before she could think.

"Hello?" That was Wills voice /_why did I call Will?_/ Thorn thought

"Is Warren there?"

"Thorn? I thought you didn't like us"

"Go away, is Warren there?" She repeated

"Did you just tell me to go away? . . . No Warren's not here, It's my house, maybe you should try his?" He offered. Thorn hung up, the feeling had grown when she learned Warren was not at Wills house. /_This isn't good_/ she decided/_These feelings I get are always right. Something's wrong_/ She was sure. Something was very wrong. Thorn Looked around for her jacket. Once she found it, she pulled out Warren's cell number. Layla had written it down a few months ago, in case 'she wanted to get to know the competition' as she had put it. Thorn dialed it and waited.

"Hello?" She paused at the tired sounding voice on the other end.

"Warren?"

"What?"

"You need to come over here, or meet me at the park, it's really important"

"No"

"In all seriousness, you have to"

"Go away"

". . . No"

"I am really not in the mood Rosethorn" Warren growled.

Thorn was struck silent be the use of her full name

"Do I sound like I care?"

"That's the problem, you know. No one cares"

"I nee . . . what?"

"No one cares"

"That's it, I'm coming to see you, where are you?"

"No where, bye" And he hung up. Thorn sighed again ,grabbed her cell, and took off down the stairs only to be stopped my Shay and Kris

"Where do you think you're going Miss? After the party you through last night, you should be cleaning up" Kris said

"Buzz off" Thorn said forcefully

"Oh, I'm so scared, you don't have any powers, what are you going to do to us?" Shay said, she never saw it coming. Thorns fist connected with her stomach fast, and she when down. Before anyone could act Thorn was running out the door. "Just because I don't have powers, doesn't mean I'm weak!" she called over her shoulder and Took off down the street /If _any of them decide to come after me, I'm toast_/ Thorn thought. (AN: for the point of the story, they don't, even though Lash desperately wants too) When she reached Warrens house, she knew something was off. Actually, everything was off, and that's the point. All the lights were off. /_Warren, where are you?_/ she thought desperately, looking around.

* * *

AN: okay people, Thorn has a power, can you guess what?. . . and what's up with Warren? i guess you'll just have to wait and see. 


	7. The Empathetic Element

Don't own, don't sue. . . I don't own the psionics ether they belong to an RPG game called Rifts.

* * *

Thorn had been all over the town, and Warren was nowhere to be found. She sighed and took out her cell phone. 

"Hello?"

"Will, are you sure Warrens not there"

"Thorn, you've called three times already" he said, "I'm sure Warrens not here, why are you looking for him"

"Do you know where he might be?" She asked, completely ignoring Wills question.

"At his house?"

"No"

"The Paper Lantern?"

"No"

"Maybe he just wants to be alone" Will offered, out of ideas

"I don't want him to be alone"

"That's more then obvious" Thorn hung up on him. And dialed another Number

"Thorn he's not here" Layla said when she picked up the phone

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes" Thorn sighed and looked at her watch. /_I'm going to be in so much trouble_/ She thought, Her mother had called earlier, telling her they were having guest for dinner.

"Is there any other place he would go?" Thorn asked

"None that I can think of, sorry. If I see him, I'll call you"

"Thanks" She said, hanging up. Thorn sighed and walked home. The feeling hadn't gone away, it just keeps getting stronger. /_At this point_/ Thorn thought /_I'd be scared if it when away_/ Thorn entered her house through the back door.

"There you are, Rosy, I have someone who you should meet"

Not now Mother" Thorn said

"You're Rosethorn Drake" A familiar voice said. Thorn looked to see Wills father standing with her mother

"Mom? Why is he here?"

"Will and his parents are our guest tonight"

"Will was our guest last night" Thorn said, looking at her mother in confusion

"But his parents weren't, and you fainted before anyone could eat" She said, ushering her into the living room, where Will and his mother were sitting

"Why don't we let the kids catch up? Josie, Steve? Come with me to the kitchen" Her mother said, Thorn rolled her eyes and sat across from Will

"Why are you looking for Warren?" Will asked suddenly

"You don't say hello anymore? You shouldn't be concerned with that"

"You called me. Warren was my friend first, of course I'm concerned"

"Oh, possessive? I just have a bad feeling" Thorn said, ending the conversation.

"Dinners ready!" her mother shouted. Will sighed and got up. Thorn stayed where she was for a few seconds,

"Will?" She called. He walked back into the room

"What?"

"You don't believe me, do you" she stated

"If warren was in trouble, he would call"

"Maybe he can't, or maybe he doesn't want to"

"What are you getting at" Will said, eyeing her suspiciously

"Will, you've known Warren longer than I have, did he give off any hint that he might . . .," She paused, not wanting to continue, "that he might hurt himself?"

"Warren is Not Suicidal" Will said angrily, "How could you think that?"

"Why don't you call him and hear for yourself, he won't answer when I call"

"Fine" he said, grabbing his cell and dialing Warren's number

"Hello?" Warren answered tiredly

"Warren? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Really? Because Thorns been all over the place looking for you. She's convinced you in danger"

"I'm Fine" Warren repeated

"Okay. We're having a thing tonight at my house, just the old gang, you coming?" He asked. Thorn was about object, but Will shushed her

"No" was all he said, and hung up.

"He hung up"

"What a surprise, he's been doing that to me for the last few hours." Thorn said.

"Kids are you coming?" Her mother called

"Hold on a sec, Mother" Thorn yelled back, "So what do you think?"

"what did you do to him?" Will asked

"What? I didn't do anything" Thorn nearly shouted at him.

"You were the last person to see him, you had to have done something. Warren hasn't acted normal ever since you showed up here."

"I can't believe your blaming me!" She said

"What? Maybe you have a power; maybe you can control people" Will said, suddenly suspicious of Thorn, "I mean, you do hate superheros"

"I Hate your Murderous Parents, Not Warren" Thorn shouted before she could stop herself, "And **_I DON'T HAVE ANY POWERS!_**"

"My Parents are not murderers" He shouted back. Thorn picked up the nearest object and threw it at him, and then ran out, not bothering to see if it hit Will. She ran and ran, not stopping until her lungs screamed for oxygen. She looked around and noticed she was lost, standing in front of a building she didn't recognize. She sighed and walked in. The building was a library. Thorn noticed the old lady behind the desk watching her as she made her way through the entrance. Thorn walked around for a while, calming down, when her phone rang. She fumbled with it, trying to answer it before the noise attracted anyone

"What do you want" she whispered thickly

"You through a big poetry book at Will" her mother said

"So? He deserved it"

"I didn't hear him say anything. But I did hear you call his parents murderers" Thorn hung up, and put her cell phone on silent. /_I can't deal with this right now_/ she thought, suddenly she felt like she was hit in the gut, that feeling had returned, full force./_I need a book_/ she thought, walking through the isles/_about what?_/ she suddenly stopped picked up a book and sat down at a table. The Book was titled 'Psionics' Thorn opened the book and scanned the table of contents. One of the chapter tittles caught her eye-'Empathetic Transition' She quickly turned to the chapter and started reading-

Many do not believe that empathy can work both ways, but in fact it can, but they still ignore the results. This incredible ability enables the psychic to install a powerful emotion into another living creature; person, animal, or supernatural being. Each psychic attack/transmission can only affect one creature at a time. The results are as follows-

**Despair or Sorrow**-Invokes great emotional upheaval, deep sorrow and a sense of loss.

**Confusion**-Disorients the person so badly that he has no sense of direction, time, or of what is exactly going on.

**Fear**-Invokes unreasoning terror

**Hate or Anger**-Will prompt those affected to act rashly, charge, attack, argue violently, etc. Victims are likely to attack, kill, harm, or betray those they dislike.

**Love or Peacefulness**: Will induce a deep feeling of serenity, dispelling anger, hatred, sorrow, and so on. This does not make victims docile sheep, but curbs hostility.

**Trust**-Will make its victims believe everything the psychic tells them, but only while under the empathic influence, Life threatening suggestions that go against deep-seated fears or ideals are tougher to get the victims to do.

Thorn sighed and looked up. /_This is sooo not good_/ she thought as she left the library. /_I'm lost, I have to find Warren, and stop someone who can make me do anything, and to think, last year I wished my life was more exciting_/

* * *

okay, Thorns powers? anymore guesses? I'm going to tell you in the next chapter. 


	8. Breaking Bridges

Don't own don't sue. I own Bronson Battle!

* * *

Thorn started walking in some random direction. As she walked, she fiddled with the pen in her pocket. Thorn was always a pit paranoid, and her current situation was not helping. /Think positive, just think positive/ she kept repeating in her mind. /If I keep thinking 'think positive' Am I thinking positively/ she smiled slightly, and headed across a bridge. 

"I know where I am" she said suddenly, looking down. Below the bridge was the east river, and across from the bridge she was standing on was another bridge, being repaired. Thorn felt like she wanted to be sick, the feeling was back. She looked at bridge again, looking for something.

"I spy with my little eye, something that begins with W" and she took off, running towards said bridge. When she reached the bridge she took out her cell and dialed the first number she could think of

"Hello?" Will answered

"back in old habits are we?" She said, "Listen, I'm sorry I threw a book at you, I'm sorry I called your parents murderers when they were in the next room, and I know you don't like me anymore, but right now seriously I need your help"

"Why?" he asked, "you can't fix what you did to Warren by your self?"

"I DIDN'T. . ." She took a deep breath, "Okay, Will, I need you to come to the east river bridge, the one that's being fixed, in about 15 minutes, not for me, for Warren" She said, and hung up, not giving him a chance to replay. /God, I hope he comes, because if this go's wrong/ she shook her head, and headed onto the bridge. The workers had the day off, so Thorn and Warren should be alone on the bridge, for at least 15 minutes /I hope/ she thought, as she neared to center of the bridge, and Warren.

"Warren!" she shouted when she caught sight of him. He looked up from his perch on the flat railing above the water.

"How did you find me?"

"Well you see, I was walking and got lost. Then I ended up in front of library, then I walked until I saw you from that bridge, over there" she said pointing

"You shouldn't be here" Thorn turned around, who ever said that, wasn't Warren. Standing behind her was a man, a very ugly man. His face was all scars, he was bald, and had red eyes.

"Whoa" Was all she could say

"I have that impression on people, but they warm up to me" he said, walking closer. Warren growled, but didn't move.

"You-you're an empath" Thorn said, backing up, "with that-that empathetic transition"

"Your good" He said, stopping

"Who are you" She said, stopping a few yards away from the empath, and a few steps away from Warren.

"I am Bronson Battle, Barron Battles brother, the only empath ever to attend Sky High" he said proudly, "We worked together, until something went wrong, he burned my face, my lab, and left me for dead."

"oh, and your trying to kill your nephew? Revenge, I guess? I just have a question" She said, starting to back up very slowly

"What is it? I'm feeling generous today." He said, not noticing she was putting more space in-between them.

"Why make him kill himself? Why didn't you just make him trust you, then slit his throat" Her back was against the railing, Warren was only a few feet from her. Unfortunately, Bronson noticed.

"You underestimate my power, girl." he said, moving his hands. "Warren, get rid on her" Thorn wished to God she didn't hear the sound of flames behind her, but she was wrong. She didn't bother turning around to see if she was right, Thorn just took off running. The feeling in her stomach came back, and she ducked, a fire ball flew over her head. She turned around to face Warren. He was standing a few yards away, off the railing, with his hands ignited. Thorn gulped and froze.

"Warren! It's me! Thorn! We're friends! Well, we used to be, but I was a bitch. I admit it! But you don't have to do this! Fight him! You're stronger than him! Better than him!" Thorn called to him, getting desperate.

"Oh for God sake," She heard Bronson mutter, "I said get rid of her, Warren!"

Thorn saw Warren pause, and look at the two of them. Bronson saw it too.

"Kill Her!" He shouted.

"No! Warren! I'm sorry! But listen to me! Don't do this! Please!" Thorn yelled, looking at him, and hoping he didn't decide to kill her. There wouldn't be too much she could do about it.

It looked to her like Warren changed his mind about killing her, which was pretty exciting.

"Warren!" Bronson yelled, angrily.

While his focus was on Warren, Thorn ran into him and pushed him into the railing of the bridge. It collapsed under their weight and Bronson started to fall off the bridge. He grabbed Thorn's hand and she started to go down with him.

When Warren saw that Thorn was falling "No!" he yelled, and ran over to try to stop her, but Bronson's weight was too much and all three of them started falling over the bridge.

About a foot or two down, time froze. Well, the three of them froze.

"Good thing Will called us, huh?" Shay said. "Look! They're falling!"

"I can see that they're falling you idiot!" Kris exclaimed.

"Well what are we gunna do?" Shay asked.

"I don't know! I can't teleport! What if I miss my mark?" Kris said, trying to think of a plan.

"You know that's your little sister?"

"I'm gunna kill you! Of course I know that's my little sister! But if I miss them and start falling, I'm not gunna be any help to anyone!"

"What's going on!" Will said, running up behind them.

"Thank God! Wonder Boy's here!" Shay said, sarcastically.

"Oh my God! Will, you can fly right?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, you want me to fly over and get them?" He asked.

"No I was thinking of pizza!" Kris said sarcastically. "Of course I want you to go save them! Now hurry up! Once you're ready, yell back, and Shay will unfreeze them."

"Ok." he said, and took off. When he got in position, he yelled, "okay!"

"He said okay, shay" Kris said

"I heard him, I'm not deaf" Shay yelled

"really? Could have fooled me"

"um, Guys? Not now okay?" Will said. Shay sighed and unfroze Warren, Thorn and the stranger. Will caught them all and landed on the ground. It took Thorn a moment to realized she wasn't falling anymore. She looked around, Warren looked as puzzled as she did, and so did Bronson /wait a second, Bronson/ Thorn jumped back a foot. Lucky for her Bronson and Warren didn't recover that fast. Thorn looked around on the ground for a weapon. There was a stray pipe on the ground next top her. She picked it up, and before anyone had a chance to react, Thorn brought the pipe down hard on the head on Bronson.

"What the Hell?" Kris screamed, jumping out of the way of the stumbling body. Warren seemed to have sobered up. He stood in front of the shaking Thorn, in a protective manner, and ignited his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on!" Will said looking from Bronson to Warren to Thorn.

"He's Warrens uncle!" Thorn rushed to explain, "He's an empath, he made Warren depressed, try to kill himself, I think, and he made him try to kill me!" Then suddenly it sank it, Thorn looked at Warren

"You tried to Kill me!"

"Now is not the right time to be having this conversation" he said.

"I'm Your uncle Warren! I wouldn't try to kill you, I'd kill her!" Bronson said, after he regained his footing, "Where's your place boy? It's with your family, not with that rat behind you" he held out his hand, Warren tensed

"My place is here, between Thorn and You" He said. Thorn looked at him, then crept away.

"I could make you come" He said

"Really?" He said, buying time

"really, You remember, I almost made you jump off the bridge, I made you attack your little girl friend, I could make you do anything I want!" He said, laughing

"No you can't" Thorn said, Hitting him again, and again, "You tried to kill me! You think you can just walk away, and try to take Warren, again? I wont let you!" She hit him and hit him, until Warren grabbed her arm, and made her stop. Bronson wasn't moving. "It's okay" Warren kept saying, over and over. Kris, Shay, and Will were still confused. Thorn sighed and leaned her head on Warrens shoulders, then passed out. Warren looked down at her, then up at everyone else

"We should go" Kris said, grabbing, Warren and Shay, Will gabbed what was left of Bronson and Thorns shoulder. They all teleported To Thorns place. Thorns Mother came running out and gasped

"what happened!" She all but shouted. Looking at Thorn and Bronson.

"Well from what we gather," Kris said, " The almost dead guy is Hotheads uncle, he tried to kill Thorn, and Warren, and then Warren became all Romantic, and Thorn flipped out on him with a led pipe"

"oh" Was all she said, "well, lets put her on the couch"

* * *

Thorns power is a Sixth Sense. where she knows something bads going to happen to someone she knows, or herself, so ic can be writen off as good instincts. good guesses though. 


End file.
